


Then I Give Myself To You

by Crystallyne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallyne/pseuds/Crystallyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship carrying Valaina across the ocean to the Ostwick Circle goes down in a storm.  Washed ashore, she is found by Fenris.  He takes care of her as she recovers, and eventually agrees to let her accompany him on his travels.  Together, they end up in Kirkwall.  Their relationship is often tense, given his feelings towards Mages.  But after awhile, he can no longer deny his attraction to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I Give Myself To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indomitable Wills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651996) by [Ciarasteina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciarasteina/pseuds/Ciarasteina). 



> This is something of an "alternate storyline" based off of my current major project, [Bridging the Divide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3589317/chapters/7915788). My friend Ciarasteina was the one who really inspired the idea, suggesting that Valaina could be a side character in her own story, [Who She Is](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3651996/chapters/8068851). Our two stories would essentially diverge after Chapter 9 of Bridging the Divide. The Cullen in her story still lives with his experiences of the events in my story. But Valaina ends up with Fenris, instead.
> 
> As I was going through a bit of writer's block for my own story, I wrote this as a one shot piece just to get it out of my system. I hadn't actually intended to post it online. For that reason, it's not as polished as my main story. But my friends convinced me I should post it online anyways... After all, MOAR SMUT FOR EVERYONE!!!
> 
> Enjoy! ...I hope! heheh

Valaina heard the front door of the mansion open, then slam shut, echoing through the empty halls. She could hear Fenris swearing and cursing under his breath, as he stomped towards the room he had claimed for himself, making a surprising amount of noise for being barefoot.

Setting aside her book, she crept out of her room and cautiously approached his open doorway. Peeking around the doorframe, she saw him striding back and forth, gesticulating and apparently venting his anger over an argument he’d had with Hawke. She didn’t like seeing him so agitated, but wasn’t sure if she dared to approach him in that state. Opting to remain where she was, ready to flee back to her room if necessary, she spoke to him in a calm, quiet voice. “Fenris, do you need to talk?”

He whirled around, an angry glare etched on his features. She’d been with him long enough to recognize the anger wasn’t directed at her, but it still made her insides flutter nervously. “It’s that bastard, Anders! Hawke knew the truth about him all along, and still she works with him! He should be turned over to the Templars!”

Valaina blinked at him, confused. The two men had never gotten along, from the first moment they had met. But this was the first time she’d seen Fenris truly lose his temper because of the man. “What do you mean? What truth?”

He snarled, and punched the wall in his anger. “He’s an abomination!! He’s got a demon inside of him! It’s been there all along, but I only just found out tonight!”

Valaina felt a chill move through her, and she stared at him. She swallowed hard, and took a tentative step forward into the room. “A demon? But… why? Do you know what kind?”

“What does it matter?! The bastard isn’t to be trusted! But Hawke continues to insists he’s no danger!”

She frowned as she considered it. Fenris continued to stalk back and forth, ranting about the matter. After a few minutes, she spoke up, tentatively, “Why does she think he’s no danger? Surely she must have a reason.”

Fenris sneered. “She says it’s not a demon, but just a spirit. As though that makes it all fine. But I saw him tonight. He lost control, and that THING took over! He had no control over himself!”

A chill moved through her at his words. “What happened?” she asked quietly.

“We got into a fight against Templars, and the demon in him took over. He went berserk on them, and seemed about ready to turn on us, too, before Hawke got him back under control!” He slammed his fist against the stone wall, again. “Damned that Hawke for getting us mixed up in that mess! There was no reason for us to get involved! Mages aren’t to be trusted, none of them! Let the Templars have them!!”

Valaina felt a chill move through her at his words, and she shrank back a bit. He seemed to realize what he’d just said, his expression turning remorseful. He turned away from her, hands coming up to his head. “I…shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry, Valaina.”

Their relationship hadn’t been easy. He’d found her along the coast, after she had barely survived a shipwreck. He had taken the time to help her recover. She had come from Ferelden, and knew nothing of the area. When he’d learned she was a Mage, he had come close to abandoning her to her fate. It had taken quite a bit of convincing on her part to agree to let her stay with him. In time, he’d learned to trust her, but they still had their moments of uneasiness.

He had moved to stand near the unlit fireplace, leaning on the mantle with his forehead against his arm. She approached him quietly, and tentatively reached out to touch his other arm. “It’s okay, Fenris. You have a lot of reasons not to trust Mages. I understand.”

He lifted his head slightly, and turned his gaze on her. A hint of a smile played on his lips, and there was a look of gratitude in his eyes. But there was something else there, a look of dark hunger which kindled a flame inside her.

Without warning, he slid one hand behind her head, and his mouth descended on hers. His lips moved firmly against hers, and after a moment of shocked surprise, she closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. He moved his other hand around her back, and pulled her close against his body. Tilting his head to one side, he slanted his mouth against hers. His tongue pushed its way between her lips, demanding entry, which she gladly granted him. They moaned in unison as they tasted each other for the first time, his tongue greedily twining around her own.

She felt light headed, and leaned into him more as he continued to drink from her mouth, like a man dying of thirst. From the moment she had awoken and saw who had been looking after her, she had felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Considering his feelings towards Mages, however, she had been certain that he would never see her as anything more than a friend, and an uneasy friendship at that. But now he seemed to be filled with a desperate urgency to have her, and she was unable to resist.

Never breaking from his kiss, he reached over his shoulder and released the clasp which held his sword strapped to his back. It fell to the floor with a loud clang, and she eagerly slid her arms around his shoulders, hands sliding down his back. His hands moved to her hips, gripping firmly, and pulled her hard against his body. He began rocking his hips against hers, and she shuddered when she felt his erection thrusting against her belly. The points at the tips of his armored fingers dug into her skin slightly, and she shivered hard as the slight pain seemed to somehow amplify her need.

Suddenly he broke away, breathing hard, and apparently trying to regain his composure. His head was bowed, as he started to pull away. “I apologize… I didn’t mean…”

She seized his wrist before he could get far, and he turned to look at her in surprise. She could see the naked desire in his darkened eyes. “Please don’t go…” she whispered anxiously, her insides fluttering with desire.

He stared at her for long moments, before pulling her against him once again. He enfolded her in his arms, holding her tight against his body, as his lips moved to her ear. “I have wanted you for so long…” he whispered huskily.

A powerful shudder moved through her body at his words, and she clung to him as hungry need surged through her. She couldn’t stop the brief, joyous laughter which bubbled up from deep inside. “So, what took you so long?” she whispered, teasingly.

He let out a low growl and hauled her up against his body, his hands gripping her hips as he pulled her off her feet. She gasped as he carried her to a nearby table, and set her down on the edge of it. Then he paused for a moment to pull his gauntlets off, before his hands went to work on her robe. He was breathing hard as he worked the clasps loose, and then impatiently pushed the fabric aside. Pulling her arms free, she quickly reached behind her back, and released the clasp to loosen the band covering her chest. He yanked the flimsy material down, then spent a long moment drinking in the sight of her naked breasts. She shivered hard at the look of hunger in his eyes.

Then he leaned down, and closed his lips around one rosy nipple. She cried out, arching her back. Her fingers delved into his silver hair, holding him against her breast, as he began to suckle hard on her tender flesh. He moved a hand to her other breast and began rolling it between his fingers, tugging and twisting gently on it. She groaned deeply, her head arched back, her dark red hair flowing down her back. With every pull of his mouth, every tug of his nimble fingers, she felt the fire in her belly growing higher, and hotter. After long minutes of devouring her breast, he lifted his head, only to move to her other breast and give it the same treatment.

She was grateful for the support of the table underneath her, as she was sure she would no longer be able to stand on her own. She was leaning back, her hands on the table behind her, while her back arched, offering her breasts to his greedy mouth. Keeping his lips latched around her throbbing nipple, he feverishly began working at the straps and buckles of his armor. The various pieces began dropping to the floor, and soon he was bare to the waist.

Her eyes followed the lines of the Lyrium embedded in his skin. She gently pushed him away, and as he stood upright, she leaned forward. She pressed her lips against his sculpted chest, then began moving her mouth along one of those silvery lines. He hissed as though in pain, and she hesitated, glancing up at him. He looked down at her with naked lust, and moved his hand to the back of her head, tangling in her thick hair. Keeping her eyes rolled upward to watch his reaction, she leaned forward again, and slowly dragged the tip of her tongue along another of the lines. This time, as he hissed once more, she could see the pleasure washing over his features. His hand spasmed against the back of her head, and she eagerly began exploring those swirling veins with her mouth and fingertips.

As she dragged her tongue across his flat nipple, she moved one hand down to his waist, and began opening the front of his trousers. He growled her name, his hips jerking as he realized what she was doing. She made quick work of the ties, then began pushing his pants down over his hips. Pulling away from his chest, she glanced down, and took in the sight of his erection for the first time. 

He was thick and long, and she could see the veins pulsing with his heartbeat. She slid her hands around him, feeling his rigid heat against her palm. As she twined her fingers around him in a firm grip and began sliding her hand up his shaft, he cried out. For a brief moment, the Lyrium etched into his skin flashed. She watched him intently, mesmerized by the effect she was having on him, as she slowly pumped his length in her hand. The feel of his thick heat made her insides clench with a desperate, aching hunger.

Precum began forming at the tip of his cock, and she slid her thumb over it, sliding the liquid around the head of his shaft. He let out a feral snarl at her touch, and reached down to grasp both of her wrists firmly, pulling her hands away. The look in his eyes at that moment sent a thrill of fear and pleasure through her. There was something almost animalistic in his intense gaze, and in that moment she felt very much like his prey.

He pushed her back, forcing her to lay down, then pulled up on her hips as he tugged her robe down past her thighs. It fell to the floor between his feet, quickly followed by her smalls. She lay back on the table, watching him with wide eyes, as he drank in the sight of her. Then he pressed one hand down on her stomach, holding her in place, while the other hand moved to throbbing sex. His fingertips delved into her heat, and she cried out as he thrust long fingers into her tight entrance.

Apparently satisfied with how wet she had gotten for him, he pulled his fingers from her wet folds. Then, wasting no time, she felt the head of his cock sliding up her slit. She whimpered as he pressed his heat against her throbbing clitoris for just a moment. Then, sliding back down, he pushed himself shallowly into her tight entrance.

He held himself there for a few moments, looking down at her with a fierce possession in his eyes. She whimpered, silently begging him to fill her. His lips curved in a feral smile for just a moment, then he drove his hips forward, plunging himself into her tight cunt.

She let out a scream of pleasure as his throbbing cock rammed deep into her body, stretching her open. He didn’t move again for a long moment, his markings flashing briefly again, as he savored the feel of her sex grasping his thick shaft. She could feel him twitching and throbbing inside of her, seemingly amplified by his strong hand pressing down on her belly.

Then he pulled his hips back, before driving himself back into her once again. His hips drove into hers again and again, driving his cock deeper and deeper into her tight cunt. She writhed against the table, crying out, her legs coming up to twine around his waist. He grasped her hip with his free hand, his fingertips digging into her flesh, and each time he drove himself into her body, he seemed to reach plunge deeper, filling her completely.

Every thrust of his hips sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire being. Gazing up at him she could see he seemed to be losing himself completely to his need, using her body, beginning to fuck her violently. He grunted with each impact of their bodies, and the Lyrium markings flickered beneath his skin. She was mesmerized by the sight, completely consumed with the pleasure building within her abdomen.

Then he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. His eyes were dark, filled with lust and fierce pride. He continued to pound himself into her body, each impact making the table shake beneath her. “Give yourself to me, Valaina,” he snarled. “Let me feel you come.”

A powerful tremor rippled through her body at his words, and moments later she came, loudly crying out his name as her orgasm slammed into her. She lost all sense of awareness, feeling only his hands on her, and the violent thrusts of his rigid length into her body. A heartbeat later, she heard him roar, and with one, final, powerful thrust of his hips he buried his cock deep inside her cunt. She could feel his dick throbbing and pulsing, as he sprayed his seed into her womb. At the same moment, his markings flared to life, pulsing in time with the beat of his heart, as he spent himself into her body.

He sagged down against her chest, both of them gasping for breath. It was several minutes before either of them moved. She could still feel him twitching inside her body, as his length slowly softened.

Eventually he lifted his head to gaze up at her. The possessive pride she had seen his gaze earlier was still present, now mingled with something more tender. He reached up with one hand to caress her cheek. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She closed her eyes briefly to lean into his touch, her lips curving in a smile. “Perhaps a little, but it merely made the pleasure all the more intense.”

He blinked at her for a moment, then flushed a bit, giving her an awkward smile. Slowly, he eased himself upright again, his shaft still buried within her body. He pulled her upright with him, then rested his hands lightly on her hips. “I never thought I could ever feel this way about a Mage,” he said quietly, his deep voice husky with emotion.

She reached up to trail her fingertips along his jaw line. She hesitated for just a moment, a question hovering on her lips, but afraid of how he might respond. Then, summoning up her courage, she spoke. “And what is it you feel, Fenris?”

His gaze darkened for a moment, troubled by her question. He seemed to search his own feelings, as he stared down at her. “I feel…like I never want anyone else to have you…and I never want to be with anyone but you.”

Tears filled her eyes at his words, and it was several long moments before she could speak. “Then I give myself to you. Completely.”

With a groan, his mouth captured hers once again in a fiercely passionate kiss. She clung to him, as he held her firmly pressed against his torso.

Then she felt his length stirring inside of her, hardening with pleasure all over again. She shivered in response, as she realized they had only just gotten started.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually consider writing a few more chapters for this story, depending on whether anyone is actually interested in it... But for now my primary focus is on Bridging the Divide.


End file.
